Warlock
- 9 tiles (DK1) 3x3 (DK2) | sacrifice = 1 , 1 (DK1) x2 (DK2) | job = Thinker | fighter = Ranged (DK1), Support (DK2) | Health = 350 | wages = 120 (DK1) 600 (DK2) | spells = Level 1 - Level 2 - Level 3 - Level 4 - Level 5 - Level 6 - Level 7 - Level 8 - Level 9 - (DK1) Lv.1 - Lv.2 - Lv.8 - (DK2) | possession = -- | likes = Researching | hates = s (DK1) s (DK2) |immunity = --|counterpart = Wizard}}The Warlock (known as the Sorceror [sic] in the game's code) is a Creature type in Dungeon Keeper and Dungeon Keeper 2. Description Powerful magical creatures who are excellent at research. Training makes them more powerful and expands their range of spells. If there are Warlocks in a group and their total experience is more than fifteen, they lead a rebellion against the rest of the group. The only way to combat this is to put them in a Prison or put one in the Torture Chamber. For this reason, Warlocks work well either with other Warlocks or alone. -- Dungeon Keeper Manual General Information (Dungeon Keeper) s are humanoid spell casters and experts aligned with the evil side. Given time and training, they gain access to a powerful and varied arsenal of spells. Higher level Warlocks can serve to detect invisible enemies with their spell, use a mix of fire-based attacks and missiles against enemies, and run crowd-control with and . Nevertheless, Warlocks are not nearly as dangerous in combat as trained-up hero spell casters, who generally get the real choice attacks. Their main advantage to Keepers in a skirmish is ready availability and low overhead. All you need is a 9-tile Library, and your Portal may then attract as many Warlocks as the Creature Pool and available space will permit. They get access to at level 3 and more-or-less maximize their damage potential as early as level 6 (where they add to their attack sequence). Quantity, rather than prolonged training, is sufficient to field these minions effectively on offense. Research is a Warlock's default job. After all projects are completed, they will just lurk around in the unless they get new orders. They are strong scavengers and adequate in the , but refuse to manufacture. Warlocks are easily annoyed and hate others disrupting their work, especially "unworthy researchers," which in their view is anything walking or breathing in the Library for whom research is not a primary or secondary job. When trained to level 2 or more, they occasionally fling s at these trespassers, injuring and annoying them (and possibly killing any weak and damaged s), and further lower their own happiness level. For this reason, you may want to consider training your Warlocks after everything has been researched. Should their numbers grow too large, Warlocks can incite revolts, further spreading unhappiness. With these negative traits, it may behoove pragmatic Keepers to simply imprison or kill all their warlocks once all research is done to get the more combat-oriented and less fussy s and s. Warlocks and s are mortal enemies and will fight to the death if forced to share s. They can still work together professionally outside of the . Warlocks gain experience from sleeping next to a Gold Seam, but the rate is negligible. Combat Statistics See Query for more information on Health, Strength, Defence, Skill, Dexterity and Luck. Description (Dungeon Keeper 2) The Mentor's thoughts Trivia *In ''Dungeon Keeper'', warlocks will only train if dropped in a . In ''Dungeon Keeper 2'', some of them will sometimes randomly train without prompting even when there are spells left to research. *DK1: **Warlocks are the only spellcaster who has neither nor . Warlocks are also the only spellcaster with neither nor . This makes them extremely weak (compared to the hero spellcasters) and fragile in combat, and they don't stand a snowball's chance in hell against the and , who have both and , in one-to-one combat. If both are at level 10, a Warlock would be lucky to even score a hit against a before he falls. **The Warlock was originally known as the Sorcerer (misspelt 'Sorceror'),The Dungeon Keeper Goodies Disc. and still is in the game's data and code. *DK2: **The Warlock is one of the four evil researchers (Warlock, Vampire, Dark Angel, Maiden). **They can heal other creatures; this is especially useful when training creatures in the Combat Pit as warlocks have no mana cost. To do this, cast possession on a warlock outside the combat pit, and manually heal the fighting creatures as they take damage. **Warlocks have less health than hero Wizards, and less powerful spells at a higher level; but can heal. **Their wages are equal to those of a Mistress or a Bile Demon. Gallery Warlock Concept.jpg|Warlock Concept Art (Dungeon Keeper 2 Manual) Warlock panel icon.jpg|Warlock panel icon (DK2) Warlock.jpg|Warlock pickup icon (DK2) 1798461-warlock_lo.jpg|The Warlock's model from DK2 Warlck0.gif|Ingame animation of a Warlock from DK1 Sorcerer.png|Early 1996 shot of hiring a Warlock (then known as the Sorcerer) from the Order Corporeal Creatures panel References